


Sounds A Lot Like I Love You

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, girlfriends being cute, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Akko stumbles upon Diana late at night in the library, she convinces her exhausted girlfriend to go to bed and snuggles happen.





	Sounds A Lot Like I Love You

It was late; the curfew at Luna Nova had been put into effect hours ago, so the sound of fast paced footsteps echoing throughout the halls was strange considering that all of the students were supposed to be fast asleep in their dorm rooms, but that never really seemed to matter to Akko. The young witch drew in a sharp breath as she skidded around a corner, almost tripping over her feet in the process, one hand coming closer to her chest, guarding whatever it was she had successfully stolen from the kitchens this time, while the other held her wand, a simple light spell cast to illuminate her way through the dark hallways.

As Akko saw that she was approaching the library, she slowed, and opened the doors as quickly and as quietly as possible and knowing Akko, she probably wasn’t all that quiet. Once inside she leaned back against the wood, glad that she had lost her pursuers. Honestly, she wasn’t really sure if she had any in the first place, she had just grabbed the treat and decided to run as fast as possible from the crime scene. Come to think of it, she couldn’t hear anyone behind her when she was running.

Akko shrugged to herself, her breaths coming out in little pants, she figured there was no point in worrying about it now and as she looked down at what was in her hand, Akko smiled; pursuers or not, the little tart that was now in her possession had been _so_ worth the effort.

Excitedly squealing to herself, Akko placed her wand back at her side and shoved the whole treat into her mouth, humming contently as the sweetness washed over her taste buds, her joy was short lived however as the sound of someone clearing their throat made her squeak and jump in fright, her arms coming up to cover her face as if hoping to hide herself from whoever had spotted her. Cracking open her eyes, Akko let out a sigh of relief and lowered her arms as she realized exactly who it was that was in front of her. With arms crossed and one sleek eyebrow raised was, “Diana?”

Diana sighed tiredly, “What are you doing here Akko? It’s past curfew.”

“Well uh, you see I – I was just,” she swallowed loudly, “um…” Akko trailed off and cast her gaze downwards as she begun to nervously shuffle her foot.

Diana let out another sigh, quieter this time as she moved closer to Akko. Akko’s breath hitched as she felt Diana’s soft hand caress her cheek, thumb lightly dusting away the crumbs that had placed themselves at the corner of her mouth. She raised her head up to look at Diana as she leaned into the touch, a blush burning itself across her face.

Diana smiled fondly, her eyes soft and warm as she continued to caress Akko’s cheek, she released a light chuckle at the blush forming on her girlfriend’s face.

“You really need to stop stealing from the kitchens Akko. Don’t you remember what happened last time?”

Akko shuddered; two weeks laundry duty and she was also made to clean the cauldrons. Now _that_ had not been fun, she still found weird green sludge on her skin every now and again.

“But I was hungry!” She protested, “I had to stay behind and help Amanda clean the classroom because we were caught passing notes to each other and by the time we finished we had missed dinner. Amanda said she was fine though, something about Jas always having food,” Akko shook her head, “And even though it wasn’t much, I just couldn’t resist the tart. They are _so good!_ ”

Akko blinked then, as if just realizing something. “What are you doing here anyway? Like you said, it’s past curfew.”

Diana frowned, as if the answer should’ve been obvious. That was when Akko noticed how tired Diana looked, with dark circles under her eyes and a faraway look in her gaze; it was as if she hadn’t slept for days. She also noticed how Diana’s posture seemed so wrong, while her back was straight, Akko could see little wobbles in her frame, like her whole body was struggling to stay up right.

Akko reached up and grasped the hand that was still holding her cheek and brought it to her lips, leaving a small kiss.

“How much sleep have you had?”

Diana smiled gently, the corner of her lips tugging upwards ever so slightly as Akko brushed her lips against her fingers. “Truthfully, not a lot and as to why I am here, I need to prepare for the upcoming poisonous herbs test.”

Akko’s eyes narrowed in confusion, “Eh? But that’s a week away! Why are you studying in the middle of the night now?”

“It’s important that I study as much a –”

“Nope! Come on, we are going to bed right now!”

Diana spluttered, “W-what?”

“You heard me, it’s bed time for you.” Akko tightened her hold on Diana’s hand and stepped into the young witch’s space, her brows furrowed together as she looked into Diana’s eyes. “And anyway,” she began, her voice much softer, almost a whisper, “you need more sleep Diana. Even I can see how tired you are. Please, let’s go to bed.”

Diana sighed once more, perhaps Akko was right. After all, it had been a while since she last had a decent sleep, maybe going to bed now wouldn’t be so bad. Just as she was about to open her mouth to voice her agreement, Akko let out a small giggle and squeezed her hand.

“If you go to bed now, we can snuggle.”

A bright blush formed on Diana’s face, covering her cheeks and reaching even to the top of her ears, “I – If you insist Akko.”

Akko let out a ‘yay’ and placed a quick peck to Diana’s cheek. “Okay, let’s pack up your things and –”

“My things aren’t here.” Diana interrupted. “I was merely searching for a specific book when you slammed shut the library doors.”

Akko’s eyes widened as she scratched the back of her head, a sheepish laugh coming from her. “Hah, whoops. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“No matter Akko, let’s just go to bed okay? Now that you’ve mentioned it, I would greatly appreciate some sleep.”

Akko smiled brightly and whilst holding her girlfriend’s hand, began to guide them back to Diana’s room.

* * *

When the two had reached their destination and had finally fallen into bed together, Diana snuggled in close to Akko and rested her head in the crook of the shorter girl’s neck. “Thank you Akko, I would no doubt still be studying if you hadn’t come into the library.”

Akko tightened her hold around Diana’s waist, her thumb slipping under her shirt to trace random patterns onto her skin, “It’s okay, I’m glad I found you.” Diana laughed softly, “As I recall, I was the one that had found you, with all of that noise you were making, it wasn’t very difficult.” Akko huffed, her lips jutting out to form a pout. Diana raised her head up, albeit a little sluggishly and gazed down at Akko before lightly pressing their lips together.

“But like I said,” Diana began as she pulled away, nuzzling back into Akko’s neck, her voice barely above a whisper, “thank you.”

Akko relaxed as she felt Diana’s lips against her own; they were always so soft, always so loving. She sighed happily as she felt her girlfriend cuddle back against her, _thank you_ she had whispered and while Akko wasn’t sure if maybe her tired mind was just reading too much into things or if on this occasion she was correct, but to her, that last thank you had sounded a lot like an _I love you_.

 _Yeah_ , Akko thought as she breathed in deeply, a lovesick dopey sort of smile stretching across her face, _I love you sounds just about right._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first LWA fic and it came from a little headcanon i made, which was 'Akko often finds Diana in the library at night and has to convince/escort her to bed.' I was going to write a big story that had an actual plot with these two being oblivious gays, but honestly, I was just too tired and I wrote this thing instead. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. I welcome feedback and kudos.


End file.
